You're The Fool
by TwistedAuthor
Summary: While snooping through Prowl's office, Marissa comes across something about Prowl's past that should of never been brought up. Now the explaining begins. WARNINGS: Characters deaths, voilence
1. Discovered

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Decepticons being evil, a real shocker towards the end.

Note: Based off an RP with my friend.

* * *

The room was dark when he entered. Not that he cared, anyway. "What took you so long?" Megatron roared, his optics blazing red. Doorwings flattened against the mech's sides as he looked down.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron." Barricade apologized. "The city's defenses were stronger than I had thought." Megatron stood, looming over the now kneeling mech.

"Is Praxus destroyed?" The words stung Barricade's spark.

"Yes...and I made sure of no survivors." Barricade replied softly. Megatron smirked, walking up and putting a hand on Barricade's shoulders.

"You have pleased me yet again, Barricade." He expected to be hit. He expected to be pulled against Megatron, to get kissed by the tyrant like he has done in the past when plans go well. "I want you to replace Starscream." He was not expecting that.

"What?" Barricade looked up in shock and disbelief. Megatron was staring down at him, smiling from audio to audio.

"I want you to be my second in command." Barricade couldn't help but grin. This was the promotion he was waiting for!

"Thank you, Lord Megatron!" Barricade got up, smiling brightly. "I will make you proud!"

"I'm sure you will." Megatron replied, grabbing Barricade's chin. "Because if you don't..." Metal clashed with metal as Barricade was launched across the room, hitting the wall on the other side. "There will be more where that came from." Megatron abruptly turned, heading back towards his thrown. "Now leave me. I must think." Barricade bowed before leaving the room. Once down the dark hall, he sprinted, leaving mechs and seekers confused.

* * *

A few hallways later, Barricade walked the empty corridor, his spark churning in pain and relief. He had lied to Megatron and gotten away with it. He hated himself for believing the Decepticons were good. Hated himself for following the wrong path. Now all he wanted was to get out. But he couldn't. Opening the door to his private quarters, Barricade let out a dry sob.

"What's the matter..?" A weak voice called from the darkness. Barricade looked up and into the glowing blue eyes.

"It's nothing, Pandor." Barricade ordered the lights to turn on. The dark room was soon illuminated. "Are you alright?" Barricade asked, walking over to the two Praxians on his berth.

"We've been better." Pandor answered, doorwings flicking slightly. The femme curled next to him onlined her optics, glancing around the room before looking up at the Decepticon.

"My son.." She smiled, weakly getting up. "When will you get us to safety?" Barricade held the fragile femme close, shaking his helm.

"I became second in command.." Pandor's optics widened at that. "I want to leave so bad...but I can't.." The femme placed her hands on Barricade's helm. "I secretly commed with Prime. He agreed to take me in as a new recruit. But I have to find a way to disappear."

"You mean for Barricade to disappear." The femme replied. Barricade nodded.

"Have you come up with a different name?" Pandor asked.

"Not yet." Barricade looked towards the femme. "Cerca, can you think of one?" The femme tapped her finger to her chin in thought.

"How about taking your grand-creators name? He was a great tactican. Much like yourself." Cerca smiled, remembering her father's braveness in the battle of Tyger Pax.

"What was his name?" Barricade asked. Cerca opened her mouth to answer, only to gasp. "Cerca?" Pandor had gotten up, rushing over to his bonded's side. "Cerca!" Barricade watched in sadness as his creator's bright blue optics dimmed, and her white and black armor faded to a dull grey. "Mom..no!" Pandor picked Cerca up, gently placing her on the berth. "I can't believe it...she died..why?" Pandor wiped the tears from his optics before looking up.

"Her father was calling her." Pandor sighed heavily, placing a hand on his spark. "And now she is calling for me.." Barricade looked up in horror.

"NO!" He cried. A knock on his door alerted him of another Decepticon's presence. "Please dad, you can't leave too!" Pandor placed a hand on his son's chest.

"You'll be on the right path soon enough..." He fell next to his bonded, a smile gracing his lips. "Prowl." Barricade held his father's hand, watching as his second creator died before his very optics.

"BARRICADE! OPEN UP!" A raspy voice called out. Barricade turned around, panic clear in his faceplates. Activating his cloaking device, he waited for the other Decepticon to enter the room before making his escape. Starscream entered, null ray in his hand. "You pit-slagger job stealer!" Glancing around the room, he noticed the two bodies. "Someone's going to loose the premotion!" He sang as he exited the room. But Barricade was already gone. On the streets of Koan, waiting for a new life that would begin when he enters the capital city.

* * *

(Present day)

A sigh escaped his lips, looking down at the small human. "I wish you never saw those pictures." Prowl frowned. The female sitting on his desk was staring at the pictures. "Marissa, you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone about my past." Marissa looked at Prowl for a second, not imagining him as a ruthless Decepticon killer.

"Who are the people in the picture with you?" She asked. Prowl allowed a small smile to graze his lips as he pointed to the couple.

"Well, that's my mom and my dad." Marissa pointed to the tiny sparkling in the mothers arms. "That's my baby brother."

"Where's your baby brother now?" She asked. Prowl frowned once more, recalling the tragic day.

* * *

(30 Vorns Earlier)

Red optics scanned the room. Mech fluids graced the walls, floors, and ceilings. Barricade moved into the main room, glancing at a small crib in the corner. "Barry Barry!" A sqeaky high voice called through the silence. Barricade walked over to the crib, glancing down into it. A small, blue sparkling smiled up at Barricade, his red chevron and big blue optics covering most of his face. A small doll was held in his tiny arms as his doorwings fluttered happily.

"Hello, Blue." Barricade sneered. The top of his lazer rifle hit the bottom of the crib, causing Blue to look down.

"What Barry doing with gun?" He asked, confusion clear in his big optics. Barricade placed the gun into the crib, determination clear in his optics. 'I can do this. One clean shot and he'll be dead. Just like the rest of them.' "Barry, you're scaring me.." Blue held the doll over his face, fear now replacing his confusion.

"Don't worry, Blue." Barricade held the tip of the gun to the chevron of the small sparkling. "This will only hurt a second." Blue closed his optics tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the crib's floor.

A shot rang out, and a scream followed shortly after.

* * *

(Present)

Marissa stared at Prowl wide eyed. In fear, and in shock. Prowl put his helm in his hands, shaking the memories away. "Did...did you kill him?" Marissa asked, walking closer to Prowl.

"No." Prowl shook his head, lifting it up to gaze at the human. "I couldn't bring myself to shoot another innocent life. Especially my baby brother. So..." Prowl paused, placing a hand on his temples. "I shot him in the doorwing. The scream made it seem as if I killed him." Marissa placed a hand on his arm, frowning slightly. "He trusts me now, but before...he wouldn't even talk to me."

"Who is you're brother?" She asked. Prowl frowned again.

"Jazz. He..." Prowl tried thinking of the right terms to make it more clear for the human. "After I shot him, I brought him to a doctor. Ratchet. He changed his appearence. Jazz's name wasn't always Jazz." Marissa looked up, interest clear in her eyes.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Bluespark." Prowl rubbed his nose ridge tiredly. "Marissa, I order you to keep what you have heard secret." His gaze was stern. "And to burn those pictures."

"But-" she was silenced by a glare. "Yes sir." Walking out, she put the pictures in her pocket, proceeding to head to the Medbay.

Prowl groaned, the voices in his CPU bugging him again. 'Did you tell her about your teleportation ability you got from Skywarp?' 'Why didn't you give her details on the killings?'

"Shut up!" He cried, holding his helm in his hands. "I don't want to think of the past anymore!" Putting his firewalls up, Prowl calmed, letting his helm hit the desk quietly. "Why...?" He asked himself. "Why did I do those things..? A whole neutral city is gone because of me." Tears slid down his face for the first time in years. "I hope no one finds out...they'll kill me if they find out..." He subspaced a small picture. "Dad...you were right about me making the right choice.."

* * *

***Gets Bricked* Yea, I know I have an overractive imagination. But I've always seen Jazz and Prowl as brothers. Really though, who thought that Prowl's baby brother was Bluestreak at first? Jazz could of been his twin when he was younger!  
**

**And I know the whole "Barricade as Prowl" Thing has been over used. I just wanted to throw my two cents in since I know PROWL IS EVIL.**

**Prowl*does Dark Knight Vanishing skills***

**OK, So reviews will be awesome!**


	2. The Secret Is Let Out

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: Meh, Flashbacks.

* * *

Marissa walked into the Medbay and immediatly noticed the tense atmosphere. Looking up, she knew the reason why. "Sideswipe, what did you do now?" Sideswipe gave her a cheeky grin.

"I Jet Judo'd Skyfire by accident.." Ratchet growled at the word, 'accident', but didn't say anything. "So what's up?"

"Just got done talking to Prowl." Sideswipe gave her a amused look. "What?"

"Did you fry his circuits?" He asked, earning a slap from Ratchet. "What was that for?" He cried out, rubbing his helm.

"For being a damn slag head." Ratchet cursed. "You're fine. Leave my medbay. NOW!" With that, Sideswipe sprinted out of the Medbay. Ratchet leaned against the table and rubbed his faceplates. "One of these days..." Marissa laughed, placing her hand on his leg.

"He's going to kill you. We all know the exclaim by now." She stated, grinning up at her friend. Ratchet bent down, looking his human companion straight in the eyes. "So, I take it you had an eventful morning." Marissa stated, watching as Ratchet sat on the ground next to her.

"Yes.." Ratchet turned to look at her. "What about you? Anything eventful happen?" Marissa had to bite her lip. She couldn't tell Ratchet..

'I brought him to a medic. Ratchet. He repaired Jazz and made him the way he is today.' Prowl's words echoed through her mind. "Yea...Prowl told me something.." Marissa tried not to let too much slip out. "About his past.." This caught Ratchet's attention.

"What part of his past..?" He asked, intrest clear on his faceplates.

"About...him...being...something.." Marissa looked up at Ratchet with a knowing glance.

"His Decepticon life?" Ratchet asked. Marissa nodded. "I didn't think he'd tell anyone.."

"He sorta didn't tell me...I found out..." Pulling out the pictures, she carefully handed them over to Ratchet. Ratchet stared down at the pictures, shocked. "I was snooping through his office and found those...He told my everything that had happened..I feel so bad.." There was a long silence before Ratchet spoke again.

"When Prowl came to me...I had my doubts. I thought he'd destroy the building.." Ratchet leaned back, closing his optics as he remembered.

* * *

(_FLASHBACK)_

_The young apprentice looked up as the large Decepticon entered the hospital. "I'll handle this." His mentor walked over, suspicion clear in his voice when he asked, "What do you think you're doing in an AUTOBOT hospital?" Ratchet watched as the Decepticon glanced around nervously._

_"My baby brother needs help...please.." The Decepticon pleaded. Ratchet watched in horror as his mentor waved the Decepticon off, turning around and walking away._

_"Why don't you go to you're Decepti-creep's hospital?" He sneered. Ratchet stood where he was, glancing between the two. His mentor waited in the doorway. "Ratchet, let's go." Ratchet turned to follow his mentor, only to stop at the sound of a cry._

_"Barry...it hurts...w-why?" The cry was soft..but Ratchet heard it. Glancing back, he noticed his mentor was no longer there. Making a quick decision, Ratchet walked over to the Decepticon._

_"I'll help you." He said confidently. The Decepticon looked grateful, and followed Ratchet into one of the private rooms. "Care to explain what happened?" He asked the tiny youngling as he prepared the proper tools._

_"Barry...shot my doorwing...said it was to protect..me.." The sparkling said softly, whimpering as Ratchet deactivated the pain sensors in his right doorwing. The Decepticon looked down._

_"Can you reformat him?" He asked. Ratchet turned, confused. "He's from Praxus..I don't want the other Decepticons to find out that I let him survive." Ratchet nodded in understanding._

_"We can make him look like he came from Iacon.." Ratchet already started removing the doorwing. The sparkling whimpered. "Mind telling me your names?"_

_"Bluespark!" The youngling chirped happily despite the grimace that appeared after._

_"Barricade..." The Decepticon frowned. "But I want to change it." Ratchet moved over to the other doorwing, sedating the tiny sparkling before removing it._

_"Change what?" Ratchet asked. Barricade looked up, despair in the crimson optics._

_"Everything."_

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

Ratchet smiled at the memory. Sure, disobeying his mentor made him feel alittle guilty, but he changed someone's life that day. "So, Bluespark changed his name to Jazz...and Barricade became Prowl.."

"Wow.." Was all Marissa could say. After a moment, she sighed. "This secret's pretty big..right?" Ratchet nodded.

"If this secret got out to anyone, Prowl's life could be at stake."

* * *

(Outside Medbay)

Sideswipe couldn't help but let his jaw hit the floor at the information that had just been spoken. Prowl was the Decepticon that destroyed Praxus? PROWL WAS BARRICADE? His mind screamed. "Oh my Primus.." Sideswipe backed away from the door slowly before running towards the Rec. Room to announce his latest 'gossip.'


	3. Nightmares, TFwiki

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Warnings: Flashback, Gore, Violence

* * *

_"Barry." Bluespark's newly replaced visor shown brightly in the lite room. "I can't believe you did that! I could of been killed!"_

_"It's Prowl, now." Barricade shifted uneasily, his now blue optics trained on his younger brother. "And I did it to protect you." Bluespark's visor flash dangerously._

_"That's glitched." He growled. "You wanted me dead. You wanted everyone dead! You killed mom and dad!" Barricade shot up from his seat, lubricant trickling down his face._

_"I loved mom and dad as much as you!" He cried. "I wanted to protect them! Protect you!" He moved closer. Bluespark took a step back. "Please, Jazz..."_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Bluespark growled. "That is NOT my name!"_

_"Like it or not, that's your name." Barricade frowned when his brother took his visor off, his purple optics glaring. "Blue, please.."_

_"No." Bluespark turned, growling. His visor snapped back into place as he walked to the door. "Because of you I'm haunted by screams and guns. Because of you, I can't stand living! I HATE YOU, BARRY!" The words stung Barricade's spark as Bluespark left, slamming the door. Barricade was left alone..the voices, screams, and laughs taunting him once again._

* * *

Prowl woke with a start, coolant dripping from his forhead. The same nightmare. It was almost every night that the memories come back to haunt him. Wiping the tears from his optics, he exited his room, intent on getting his mind off the memories by working. Unfortunetly, Primus had different plans for him.

"Hey, I heard ya scream!" Jazz was suddenly next to him. "What's wrong,bro?" Prowl shook his helm, looking away from Jazz.

"I had that nightmare again. I just need to think.." Jazz frowned, holding onto his brother's shoulder so he couldn't leave. "Jazz..."

"You know I was acting stupid.." Prowl turned, finally noticing Jazz had taken off his visor. Purple optics sparkled. "I never meant to say those things to you. Sure...you almost killed me...sure, when the Decepticons had found out they threw acid into ma optics, but the point is-" He was cut off by Prowl.

"What does the Decepticons throwing acid into your optics have to do with this?" Prowl asked, doorwings high.

"Because when they found us in Iacon and knew who ya were, they wanted me dead!" Jazz protested. "But now that we're on Earth, they'll never find us. They won't hurt us again..." Prowl nodded, turning to leave. "Prowl...wait." Prowl turned back around, doorwings drooping slightly.

"Yes, Blue?" Jazz's smile widened when Prowl used the rare nickname.

"Don't blame yourself anymore. I'm sorry I said those things, and I'm glad you're my bro." Prowl turned fully now, his doorwings low on his back. Tears rolled down his face. Before Jazz knew what was going on, Prowl had him in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're my brother too.." He sobbed. Jazz held his brother, looking down the hall to make sure no one was coming before pulling his brother against him. "You hate me.." The quiet statement made Jazz jump.

"No..I was mad...but I could never hate you." Jazz whispered. Prowl's doorwings suddenly became high, and tensed. "Prowl..?" Jazz followed Prowl's gaze to down the hall. "Sideswipe!" The red mech in question was grinning audio to audio as he bolted from the scene. Prowl began trembling. "Don't worry! He won't tell anyone. Sides won't go off and tell Megatron!" Jazz kept reassuring his brother, only hoping Sideswipe didn't do something stupid..

* * *

Sabrina jumped slightly, looking down from the top bunk as her boyfriend came crashing into the room. "It's called knocking, dumbass!" She called out. Sideswipe grinned, getting up and kissing Sabrina on the cheek. She pushed his big lips away. "Why are you so happy...? Found out Ratch and Rissa are going out..?"

"I actually have some new gossip!" Sideswipe whispered. "I was going to head to the rec. room to tell, but I want you to know first!"

"Well, tell away!" Sabrina replied, grinning. "Wait...did Ratch and Rissa have-" Sideswipe cut her off by gagging.

"NO!" he gagged before laughing. "I did overhear them talking.." Sabrina leaned in, encouraging him to go on. "Prowl...he's a Decepticon!"

"WHAT?" Sabrina nearly fell off the top bunk. "No way! He's the most loyaliest Autobot I've ever met!" Sideswipe leaned against the bunk, grinning.

"It's true. He can teleport like Skywarp, and he killed off Praxus!" Sabrina shot him a confused look. "It's the city he's from."

"He...killed everyone..?" Sabrina stuttered. She slowly walked over to Sideswipe, who nodded. "Even his parents...?"

"His parents were found dead at the Decepticon headquarters...his younger brother is Jazz...but his real name is Bluespark." Sideswipe continued to explain the life of the Second in Command, Sabrina pulling out her labtop halfway through. "Whatcha doing..?" Sideswipe asked.

"I believe Prowl needs a biography." Sabrina grinned, pulling up Word Perfect and typing away.


	4. Caught

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone!

Warnings: Emotional breakdown from Prowl, Decepticons

Chapter name: Caught

* * *

"And...done!" Sabrina exclaimed, looking at the biography now typed up on TFwiki. Sideswipe grinned eagerly next to her.

"Now everyone will know!" His grin nearly broke his faceplates as he looked at the biography.

DESIGNATION: PROWL

HISTORY:  
PROWL WAS BORN IN PRAXUS BY THE NAME OF BARRICADE. CREATORS DESIGNATIONS ARE PANDOR AND CERCA. BROTHER IS BLUESPARK. DESTROYED PRAXUS A VORN BEFORE JOINING THE AUTOBOTS. SHOT HIS BROTHER IN THE DOORWING, GOT REPAIRED BY CMO RATCHET. CHANGED THEIR NAMES TO JAZZ AND PROWL AFTER JOINING THE AUTOBOTS.

"Perfect baby!" Sideswipe grinned, "Shouldn't there be more information?" He asked after a moment, re-reading the information. Sabrina shook her head.

"This is enough for now." She stated. Sideswipe rolled into a sitting position as the door suddenly swung open, a very pissed off Marissa walking into the room.

"WHO WROTE THE ARTICAL...?" She growled, wrench in hand. Sabrina hid behind Sideswipe, pointing to him.

"He did!" Sideswipe turned to give his girlfriend the puppy eyes, only to get knocked over with the force of a wrench blow. "Aww..." Sabrina petted the dent, looking over at her friend. "How did you know about the artical?" She asked. Marissa sighed, holding up the tiny labtop.

"I was looking at Ratchet's profile on TFwiki when this one appeared on the New Releases." She replied. "If Prowl finds out you two are doomed." Sideswipe groaned, onlining his optics and looking at the two teens before getting up and rubbing his helm.

"Ratchet's girlfriend." He muttered, earning another wack from Marissa. "Its true!"

"From what? Your rumors?" Marissa snapped. Sideswipe gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not mine." He pointed to Sabrina. "Shes just as bad as me." Sabrina glared before turning towards the door.

"Prowl wants to see you three in his office. Now." No one had noticed Jazz until now. Sideswipe jumped up, running out of the room. Jazz grabbed his arm. "His office, Siders." Sideswipe frowned, his escape attempt ruined. Sabrina and Marissa glanced at eachother, nervousness settling in as they walked towards the office that held the disturbed tactican. "I got them Prowler." Jazz stood next to Prowl, who was sitting at his desk. Sideswipe sat on the floor, looking up at the officer before fiddling with his fingers.

"You three know why your in here..?" Prowl started, his voice cold and hard. Sabrina looked up and noticed Jazz didn't look happy. But Jazz ALWAYS looked happy.

"Maybe...?" She replied, glancing at her two friends. Sideswipe leaned back, glaring at Prowl.

"Look, Barricade." Prowl's optics dulled at that. "We just let people know who you are and what you've done!" Sideswipe snapped, optics brightining in anger. Marissa frowned, looking up at Prowl and Jazz.

"He doesn't mean what he said!" She tried to calm the now twitching tactican.

"SIDESWIPE!" Prowl roared. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Sideswipe's mouth clamped shut, his optics wide in fear and shock. Sabrina glanced between the three officers. Marissa slowly etched her way towards the door. "DO YOU?" Sideswipe shook his head, speechless. Prowl turned the monitor, a red button flashing.

"Megatron.." Sabrina muttered, recognizing some of the Cybertronian lettering. Sideswipe frowned.

"I didn-" He was cut off by Prowl.

"He knows." Prowl's vocals hitched, a choking sound coming out. "He knows...and it's your fault..." Jazz frowned, patting his brother on the back.

"Can't you tell him it was a joke? Can't you tell him it was a lie?" Marissa asked, walking away from the door. Prowl shook his helm, his optics glassy.

"Prowl don't.." Jazz started, before turning to Sideswipe angerly. "How did you find out?"

"Well...I came out of the Medbay and decided to eavesdrop to see if Riss and Ratchet would do anything..." Marissa glared, "and I heard them...talking about Prowl being a Decepticon...of course I had to listen in! Sabrina wrote the biography though!" Sabrina glared, "Honest, sir I didn't mean it!"

"WAIT A DAMN SECOND!" Marissa growled. "How DARE you think me and Ratchet were doing something..."

"RATCHETS GIRLFRIEND!" Sideswipe shouted back. Marissa's eyes flared red, her wrench suddenly bouncing off of Sideswipe's head. "Owww!"

"Hey!" Jazz called, quieting the whole room. "We gotta answer 'Tron, so everyone shut up!" Prowl shakingly pushed the button, allowing Megatron to come on the comunication screen.

"Hello Barricade."


	5. And the adventure begins!

Disclaimer: Dont own anyone

Warnings: Depression, angst

Song that inspired this: You're the Fool by NeuroticFish

* * *

"Hello Barricade..." Megatron sneered through the comlink screen. Prowl merely frowned.

"I am not Barricade." Prowl lied, his optics brightening. Marissa frowned, glancing around the room. Jazz looked like he was going to blow up the screen. Sabrina twidled her thumbs nervously while Sideswipe leaned against the back wall. "Now please get off my comlink frequency." Megatron merely laughed.

"You can't fool me Barricade..tell me, how's your dear brother doing?" Jazz flinched, his gun now in his shaking hands.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Prowl snapped.

"Yes, you do." Megatron laughed. "I suggest you return to the Decepticons, Barricade, or I'll come there and personally drag your aft back here." The transmission ended with laughter clear in the background. Prowl frowned, his head clanging on the desk. Jazz looked furious.

"You're not going." He stated. Prowl looked up.

"If I dont he'll hurt the Autobots." Marissa nudged Sabrina, motioning her to follow her out of the room. Sideswipe noticed, following the two out as the brothers argued.

"What's up?" Sabrina asked. Sideswipe bent down to the humans level.

"Here's the plan. Sides," Marissa pointed to the large red transformer. "You tell everyone in base you were joking."

"Got it!" Getting up, Sideswipe ran towards the Rec Room. Marissa turned back to Sabrina.

"And we're going to the Decepticon Base." She stated, grabbing her friend's hand and walking to the entrance of base.

"Are you crazy? We'll get eaten!" Sabrina exclaimed. A beeping was heard. Her minicon agreed.

"So? We got Spyshot to help us out." The camera in Sabrina's pocket made no sounds of agreement. "Or not. C'mon, we just wipe their memories and leave. Prowl'll be safe!" Sabrina shook her head.

"We can't just leave!" She protested.

"Sure we can! I do it all the time!" Marissa protested. "Now let's go before someone finds out." Sabrina pointed to the video camera on the wall next to the entrance.

"Red must be having a fit. He hears Decepticon and sets the alarms off." Before Marissa could reply, said alarms went off, causing both girls to freeze. "Run?" Sabrina asked.

"Run." Marissa bolted, heading out into the forest with Sabrina on her tail. Once they were far enough from base, Marissa turned and glared.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You made the alarms go off!" Marissa exclaimed. Sabrina pulled the camera out of her pocket, allowing the tiny minicon to transform.

"No I didn't." Marissa shrugged, running towards a cliff. "Is that where the entrance is?" Marissa nodded.

"High security too." She muttered, kicking the large metal door. Sabrina whistled. "Think 'Shot can open it?" Sabrina nodded, putting the minicon on the ground. Jets brought their attention away from the door. Jetsun and Powerglide flew overhead, searching for the two girls.

"Spyshot you better open that door fast!" Sabrina whispered. A few seconds later, the door swung open, and both girls entered. The minicon jumped up onto Sabrina's shoulder, scanning the area. Marissa pulled out a device. "Whats that?" Sabrina asked.

"Memory distributer. It gets rid of memories that shouldn't be known." Marissa explained. "The command center is up here. I want you to get inside of their computer and erase the comlink history." Sabrina nodded, running towards the command center. Marissa headed towards the other side of base, determined to find Megatron.

* * *

(Base)

Ratchet growled, slamming his fists onto the desk. "What do you mean their gone?" He snapped. Prowl glared.

"They left base. Red Alert stated that they went to the Decepticons base." Prowl stated. Ratchet frowned.

"I'm going after them." He replied, walking out of the office. Prowl got up and went after him.

"I'm going with you." Prowl jogged to catch up with the medic. "It's my fault that they left." Ratchet nodded, transforming and driving towards the Decepticons' base. Prowl followed, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to upload! I've been busy with school and what not.

Thank you all who reviewed, favorited and suscribed! *throws cookies to all*


	6. Found Out, Rescue?

Disclaimer: Don't own Anything except for myself and friends

Warnings: Nothing

Note: I decided to update earlier since I dont have that much homework. Usually it's once a week. Congrats you all get an update! Enjoy!

* * *

Sabrina whisked down the halls, her back close to the wall as she skimmed past each room. "It's gotta be here.." She muttered, looking into each room. She passed a room that looked similar to the rec room, only smaller and without a bar and stage. Spyshot beeped, glancing around nervously. "It's fine, 'Shot." Sabrina reassured. A loud clanging noise caused Sabrina to turn. Soundwave walked out of the room ahead of her, turning his back to her as he walked down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Sabrina darted to the room he had just left. "BINGO!" She exclaimed, looking up at the tall monitor. She placed Spyshot on the ground. "Go and erase that comlink history!" Spyshot beeped, jumping up onto the computer and typing in some things. There was a few minutes of silence till a clanking noise was heard again.

"Shit it's Soundwave!" Sabrina whispered. Spyshot typed faster, warnings flashing all over the screen before the screen went completely black. Spyshot jumped down, landing on Sabrina's shoulder. She turned just in time to see a red visor staring angerly down at her. "Crap.." She muttered, backing up as the mech advanced toward her.

"Ravage: Eject!" With a push of a button, a large metallic cat was now hissing at Sabrina, growling and circling her. "Mission: Capture."

"Uh oh." The cat sprang forward, nearly catching the back of Sabrina's shirt as she bolted passed Soundwave and down the hall.

* * *

Ratchet and Prowl both transformed feet away from the main entrance. "I'm suprised no alarms went off." Ratchet stated, kicking the door open. No alarms were heard. "That's strange."

"Remember the minicon Sabrina has? He must of gotten rid of the alarms." Prowl explained, walking into the 'Con's base with his rifle in his hands. Ratchet followed, growling slightly.

"If they even touch a hair on-" Prowl turned, giving Ratchet a confused look. "Nevermind." Ratchet muttered, walking behind Prowl.

* * *

Sabrina ran as fast as she could, her breathing hitched slightly as she bolted down the hallway. Ravage was right on her tail, his optics bright red as he kept pace. Spyshot beeped frantically, pointing to the human that was glancing into a room and turning on a device. "RISSA!" Sabrina cried, almost colliding into her friend as she tried to stop. Ravage growled, stalking towards the two. "Hey, I erased the comlink history, BUT, Ravage is currently going to kill me! You gotz to help!" With that said, Sabrina raced down the hall. Ravage glared at Marissa for a second before chasing after Sabrina.

"She's gonna get herself killed one day!" Marissa muttered, following behind the two. When she reached them, Sabrina was up against the wall, her hands infront of herself as Ravage closed in. "Star!" Sabrina looked up with one eye. "I'm going to distract Ravage." Marissa threw a device. "Take this and run, go to Megatron and get rid of his memory!"

"You're crazy!" Sabrina frowned, picking up the device. Spyshot took out a tiny gun, shooting Ravage in the optic. Ravage growled, using a paw to rub at his optic. Marissa jumped up, grabbing onto Ravage's tail and landing on his back.

"RUN!" Rissa cried, punching Ravage's back. Ravage turned, shaking his back to get the human off. Sabrina ran, Spyshot clutching onto her shoulder as she bolted down the hallway, heading towards the command center once again.

* * *

"RUN!" Ratchet and Prowl both turned, looking in the direction the shout had come from.

"Was that Rissa?" Ratchet asked.

"I believe so. Shall we go assist her?" Prowl responded, kicking the android that had attacked them earlier.

"I'll go." Ratchet stated when he saw Sabrina run past them. "You go figure out where she's running off to!" Prowl nodded, keeping his feet quiet as he followed the teenager. Ratchet ran in the direction of the shout, only to see Ravage with Marissa hanging from his mouth. "You!" Ratchet growled, picking up the tiny metallic panther. "Spit her out." Ravage whimpered under the medic's intense stare and dropped the human, which landed safely in his hand. He dropped Ravage, who immediatly darted out of the room. "Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, looking down at the teen.

"Ratch?" Marissa asked, blinking her eyes. Looking around, they widened again. "We have to get to the command center! Megatron's gonna squash Star!" She exclaimed.

"Prowl's with Star! He'll protec-" Ratchet stopped, frowning suddenly at what he had just done. "CRAP! MEGATRON'S GONNA KILL PROWL!" Marissa looked up at him in distress.

"Well what are you doing standing around here? We got a bot to save!"

* * *

**I usually update once a week. Like Friday, Saturday or Sunday. So...this is a treat for you guys! Thank you for all the favs and subscribtions and reviews! *throws cookies to all* **

**So, the giant face off between Prowl and Megatron is up next! Stay tuned!**


	7. The final Battle       or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for OCs.

Warnings: Giant fight, cursing, angst

Note: Congrats! Two chapters in one week! *fist pump* Enjoy all!

* * *

When Prowl entered the command room, he had to repress a shudder. Memories rushed through him. Bad ones, and good. But mostly bad. Shaking his helm to clear his thoughts, Prowl hid between the computer, watching as Starscream dangled Sabrina in his hand.

"Look what I found, mighty Megatron." He sneered, waving the teen back and forth. Sabrina paled, hoping that the winged seeker wouldn't drop her.

"Good. One down, one to go." Megatron growled. Starscream laughed, throwing Sabrina up in the air before catching her.

"HEY!" Sabrina cried. "NOT FRAGGING COOL, BEIBER!" Starscream's optics narrowed.

"What the SLAG is a beiber?" He asked, growling. Megatron grabbed Sabrina before she could reply.

"Get out of my sights, Starscream!" He growled. Starscream muttered, leaving the room with a snarl. Megatron glared at the teen in his hand. Sabrina looked around, trying to find a good excuse of why she was there. "Human, explain, now!"

"Well, it's a funny story..." Sabrina started to explain. "You see..." She suddenly felt something cold and hard against her head. Looking up, she gasped. Megatron had his fusion cannon to her head.

"Very unwise to break into our base, fleshy." He sneered. The fusion cannon powered up. "Say your prayers." Sabrina closed her eyes and tensed. A shot rang out, but she felt no pain. Opening her eyes slowly, she froze in horror. The fusion cannon was gone, along with Megatron's arm. Prowl stood there, his optics blood red as he lowered his now smoking gun.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Megatron." He snarled. Megatron just laughed, putting his only hand into a fist, squeezing Sabrina.

"Why should I?" Megatron asked, tightening his grip. Sabrina let out a cry of pain, tears forming in her eyes. "Put the gun down, Barricade...and I'll let your human friend go." Immediatly Prowl dropped the gun. Megatron hesitated for a second before flinging Sabrina across the room. Prowl gasped, moving in time to grab her.

"You ok?" He asked, looking at the broken human in his hand. She looked all out of place.

"My elbow is sticking out...and I feel like my ribs are broken...but other than that I'm fine..." Sabrina replied weakly. The doors to the command center opened, causing both mechs to turn. Ratchet walked in, one hand on his gun, the other being occupied by Marissa.

"Did we...miss anything...?" Ratchet asked when he noticed Megatron missing an arm and Prowl looking as if he was ready to kill someone. Marissa looked over, seeing Sabrina mangled in Prowl's hand.

"Star! What happened to her!" She asked. Ratchet walked over, placing the teen in his hand. Sabrina immediatly cried out in pain. "Ratch, her elbow is sticking out of her skin!" Ratchet winced, scanning the human.

"We have to get back to the medbay. Immediatly." He explained. "She'll die if we don't." Megatron laughed, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. Prowl growled.

"Go. I'll hold him off." He commanded. No one moved. "GO!" Ratchet shook his helm, running out of the Decepticon's base. No one tried to stop him. "My friend could die cause of you!" Prowl growled once he was sure they were alone. With his gun raised, he shot. Megatron dodged, jumping swiftly up in the air and kicking. His foot made contact with Prowl's face, causing Prowl to fall back into a wall. Prowl vanished, causing Megatron to smirk.

"I see you still know how to use that device Skywarp installed in you." Megatron grinned. He lifted his leg, swiftly kicking behind him. When he turned, he saw Prowl crashed against the wall. "I know all of your tricks Barricade." Prowl growled, getting up. One of his doorwings fritzed and fell to the floor.

"I'm not Barricade!" Prowl cried, slamming himself into Megatron. Megatron fell back, crying out in pain as his back hit the floor. Prowl punched everything he could reach. Megatron tried covering his face with his one hand, only to have it broken off. After minutes of punching, kicking and shooting, Prowl got up, looking at what was left of Megatron. Prowl's optics returned to his normal blue coloring as he vanished, leaving Megatron to die on the floor. "You can't hurt me or my brother anymore. You can't hurt my friends. You're done Megatron."

* * *

Starscream walked into the command center to find Megatron dead. Both arms were ripped off. A hole in his chest. Multiple dents decorated his face and helm. Starscream laughed, placing a newly built spark into the dead carcus. "Well, Megatron, Barricade fell right into our trap, didn't he?" Starscream turned on the computer, looking at the bright red dot that kept moving. "You'll be ours soon enough, Barricade."

* * *

**Cookies to all who reviewed, subscribed and favorited! Thank you all! *is happy***

**Prowl: Do not worry, Star will be alright. She's just broken right now.**


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warnings: Angst

Note: Based off of RP

* * *

Prowl sat in the chair on the far corner of the Medbay, his elbows resting on his knees as he held his head. Ratchet had just told him that Sabrina might not make it through the night. He would have to tell Sideswipe the bad news, and knowing Sideswipe, he would blame it all on him. It was true though. Prowl blamed himself for this situation entirely. "Prowl?" Prowl looked up when his name was called. Marissa was looking up at him.

"Yes, Rissa?" Prowl asked, bending down to pick up the human.

"Ratchet told me to go tell Sideswipe what's been going on. Would you like to come?" Marissa asked, patting Prowl's arm slightly. Prowl frowned, thinking. "You don't have to come, I was just asking." Prowl nodded.

"I would like to. But..." he paused a moment, "I'm scared Sideswipe will blame me."

"We all know Sideswipe is going to blame someone. Let's just hope it's the Decepticons...ok?" Marissa smiled sadly, jumping down and running out of the room. Prowl sighed, getting up and walking towards the private room that held the teen. Ratchet was hovering around, checking machines and scanners. Monitors beeped, and Prowl cautiously walked into the room.

"Prowl, I thought you were waiting in the other room." Ratchet wondered, placing a tiny scanner on the berth. Sabrina groaned quietly, rolling over slightly. "HEY!" Two red fingers pushed her back onto her back. "How are the repairs?"

"Well." Prowl replied, flexing his new doorwing to show. "I wish to speak to Sabrina please." Ratchet nodded, putting the machines on high just in case something had happened before leaving the room. Prowl sat in a chair, looking at the teen. Her elbow was pushed back into her body, but it was angled to rest on a pillow. A cast decorated her whole arm, and bandages wrapped around her head and stomach. "Star." Sabrina turned at the sound of her nickname.

"Prowl?" Carefully moving her hand out, she touched his chevron. "That you?" Prowl's frown deepended.

"Are you well?" Prowl asked. "You did not know it was me."

"I'm blind, Prowlers." Sabrina explained. "Ratchet's giving me optics to replace my eyes." Prowl sighed, placing his head next to the teen. "When Megatron was squeezing me, he broke 3 ribs, and punctured something. The blood went straight to my eyes, making me go blind." Prowl nodded in understanding.

"I apologize for what had happened." He brought a hand up to rub Sabrina's forhead. "I let Prime's daughter get hurt. Now I must face your boyfriend." Prowl sighed. "I will never forgive myself if you do not survive." Sabrina suddenly laughed.

"I won't die." She said. "I won't...so don't blame yourself. At all." Prowl frowned but nodded, rubbing Sabrina's face as she drifted off into a restless sleep again.

* * *

Sideswipe was asleep when Marissa walked into his room. Rolling onto his stomach, he onlined his optics to greet the human. "Hey." Marissa forced a smile, walking up to the large transformer. "Where's Star?"

"About that..." Marissa stumbled, patting Sides' cheek. "She's in the medbay." Sideswipe immediatly sat up, startling the human.

"What happened?" He almost growled. Marissa stepped back as Sideswipe glared at her.

"She's fine! Just a broken elbow, ribs, and temporary blindness..." Marissa barely had enough time to run as a red bolt darted past her. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" She called, running after the red twin.

* * *

Prowl sighed, listening to Ratchet explain the purposes of the optics to Sabrina. "And now, instead of just boring human sight, you can use other settings as well." Ratchet stated, taping the brown optic. Sabrina sighed, moving over slightly so she could pat Prowl.

"Hey, I'll be fine, stop blaming yourself!" She reassured. Prowl gave her a tiny smile.

"I appreciate it." He replied. A door slamming caught everyone's attention.

"PROWL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STAR?" Sideswipe cried. Marissa slipped next to Ratchet, hiding behind his leg. Prowl got up from where he was sitting, walking across to Sideswipe and crossing his arms.

"I did nothing to harm your girlfriend!" Prowl growled. Sideswipe shoved a finger into Prowl's chest.

"SHE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I did nothing to harm her! If you need to blame anyone, blame Megatron!"

"That's probably a cover up story!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" All heads turned towards the table. Sabrina was now standing (against Ratchet's orders) and was now glaring at the two mechs. "I'm stronger than that! I won't just lay down and die and you should know that Sideswipe!" Sideswipe frowned, but didn't back down.

"He got you hurt though!" He protested, walking next to the table and bending down.

"No. He saved my life. And if he wasn't there I WOULD be dead right now." Sabrina shook her head. "Apologize to Prowl, Sideswipe." Sideswipe turned, staring at his girlfriend hard. When she didn't back down, Sideswipe sighed.

"Fine. Prowl-" The spot Prowl had been in was gone. He had left the medbay entirely. "Prowl?"

"Great, you scared him off, Sideswipe." Ratchet called from the scanner. Marissa sat on his shoulder, frowning slightly.

"I have a feeling...he went back to the Decepticons." She stated quietly.

"What..?" Sabrina asked, shock clear in her voice. Machines started to beep as she slowly fell back onto the table. Sideswipe and Ratchet were instantly by her side. After a few moments, Ratchet pulled back. Sideswipe frowned, looking at Ratchet for a sign that his girlfriend was ok.

"She's unconcious."

* * *

Prowl sighed, looking at his reflection in the lake. "What have I done?" He muttered to himself, frowning. "I hurt my friend, killed Megatron with my bare hands. I'm a monster! I can't be an Autobot.." Looking down at the Red Symbol on his chest, Prowl made a decision. Bringing a hand up, he yanked the symbol off, throwing it into the lake infront of him. Optics shuttered, he transformed, heading to the one place he felt he belonged.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Thanks to all who favorited, Subscribed and reviewed! You guys are awesome!**


	9. The Choice Has Been Made

Disclaimer: I Own No One Except For Myself And Spyshot

Warnings: Angst, voilence

Note: This one's short cause I've been super busy this week.

* * *

Sideswipe sat next to Sabrina, concern and shock clear in his voice when he asked, "What do you mean he's gone?" Red Alert stumbled slightly, sparks coming from his horns as he re-played the video. It showed Prowl ripping off his Autobot Symbol and vanishing into thin air. Marissa frowned, curling up on Ratchet's shoulder.

"He just left! I knew he was a 'con!" Before Red Alert could finish his sentence, Sideswipe growled, grabbing him by the throat. Ratchet, Sabrina and Marissa watched with wide eyes as the red warrior lifted the security director from the ground.

"Listen very carefully to me." Sideswipe growled. "Prowl would NEVER betray the Autobots. EVER." Red Alert fritzed, nodding his head in a bobbing motion as he grabbed his helm.

"Let me go!" He cried. Sideswipe dropped him, stalking out of the room. Ratchet followed, leaving the two teenagers with the nervous, fritzing Red Alert.

"Wonder where he ran off to..." Sabrina mused, looking at the door. Marissa nodded, worried at what Ratchet might do.

* * *

(Outside of Base)

"I'm getting Prowl back." Sideswipe exclaimed when they exited base. Ratchet wacked the red warrior upside the head.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" He protested. Sideswipe shook his helm, growling before he transformed. "Why are you even doing this? Prowl treats you like slag all the time!"

"Look, I know you think Prowl's just a prick to me. But he isn't. He's like a mentor to me. He looks over me. And believe it or not, he cares. So I'm gonna go save his sorry aft wheither he likes it or not." With that final word, Sideswipe left Ratchet in the dust, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

(Decepticon Base)

Sideswipe had reached the base within the breem, disguised his signiture, and was now stalking around the base, his rifle in hand. He would bring Prowl back to the good side if it was the last thing he'd do. Glancing into each room, he frowned when he realized he had no idea where anything was. 'Should of brought backup.' He thought, glancing into what he thought was the command center. He quickly shut the door, face red with embarresment. He did NOT need to see Skywarp and Thundercracker dancing and singing like drunk morons. If it were any other occasion, he would of taken a photo and used it as blackmail. But he needed to find Prowl. And fast. Voices caught his attention, causing him to pivot and hide behind the wall. Peaking slightly, he gasped.

"It's great to have you back, Barricade." Megatron grinned, putting his arm around Prowl's shoulders. Sideswipe noticed Prowl shift nervously, a glint of fear in his optics. "Meet me in my private quarters after your shift." Prowl nodded, standing there as Megatron walked off. Sideswipe checked the halls before running up to Prowl, gripping him by the shoulders.

"WHAT THE SLAG PROWL!" Sideswipe growled, shoving Prowl up against the wall. Prowl struggled, pushing against Sideswipe as he continued to interrigate him. "Why did you leave us?"

"It was to protect you all!" Prowl cried back. "It was to protect you, and Marissa, and Sabrina, and Ratchet and Optimus but most of all my brother!" Prowl's optics showed so much emotion, Sideswipe had to take a step back. Prowl's optics flashed dangerously. "Now leave me. I don't want to harm the Autobots more than I have." With that, Prowl swiftly turned, leaving a startled Sideswipe behind. Before he turned the corner, he glanced back at Sideswipe. "Please, tell my brother I did this for him." And then he was gone.

* * *

**Sorry I havent updated in 2 weeks! I've been super busy! And I've had food posioning...which sucked...ALOT.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and other! **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Explainations, Home sick

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, cept for myself and Spyshot. Rissa owns herself.

Warnings: angst, cursing.

Note: This might be the last update for the next few weeks since I'm gonna be really busy.

* * *

Sideswipe returned to the ARK a few hours later, his optics dull. 'How am I suppose to explain this to everyone?' He wondered as he headed to the Medbay. He knew everyone would probably be in there. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to enter the Medbay, his usual grin replaced with a frown. Ratchet was sitting on one of the medical tables, Marissa and Sabrina on either side of him. Spyshot beeped, causing everyone to stare at the red warrior.

"Sides!" Sabrina cried, happy that her guardian had returned safe. Ratchet noticed the tense air, his optics changing slightly.

"What happened...?" He asked. Sideswipe walked into the room more, shaking his head.

"He's not coming back." The statement was quiet, yet everyone had heard. The room had become tense. Ratchet sighed sadly, bringing a hand up to his face.

"Stupid.." He muttered. Sabrina frowned, pulling her knees up to her chest. Spyshot sat on her knee, patting her slightly, beeping in comfort.

"It's my fault." Sabrina muttered, placing her head down. Marissa leaned against Ratchet.

"It's no one's fault. He wanted this." Sideswipe put his head in his hands.

"He was crying. He told me to tell his brother he was sorry...that he did this to protect him.." Everyone was watching Sides now. "What am I gonna tell Jazz...?"

* * *

Jazz was mad. Not just mad. Furious. His brother didn't answer his comlink at all. It was so unlike Prowl to do. Maybe he was just busy? Frustrated, Jazz got up and left his quarters, intended on finding Prowl.

"Jazz!" Jazz turned to see Sideswipe racing down the hall. "Can you come to the medbay for a second?" Jazz's face flashed with horror.

"What happened to Prowler? He alright?" He asked, following Sideswipe to the Medbay. When Jazz entered, he tensed. "Prowler's...not here, is he?"

"I'm sorry, Jazz...he told me to tell you he did it to protect you." Sideswipe replied quietly. Jazz frowned, turning to Sides.

"What...did he do?" He asked, whispering. Ratchet led the two teens out of the room. He didn't want them to witness Jazz in a bad mood.

"He...he joined the Decepticons." Sideswipe replied. "I'm sorry." Jazz's visor flashed red. Sideswipe ducked, a tray barely missing his head as he hid under one of the medbay tables. Ratchet came in shortly after, a sedative in his hand. Jazz thrashed, almost round housing the medic as he was tackled to the floor. With one swift motion, the needle was in Jazz's main power line, causing him to fall into statis. "I think that went well!" Ratchet took out his favorite wrench, optics glowing red as it collided with the twins head...

* * *

Prowl was not enjoying his time in the Decepticons base. He was hurt severly almost everyday, up to the point of where he couldnt even walk. Glancing around his new quarters, Prowl limped to the washracks, hoping that a good clean off would help ease his processor. Rubbing his temples, Prowl activated the shower head, letting the warm water drift through the wounds. "It'll all be worth it in the end, Prowler." He muttered, using the nickname his brother had often called him. Prowl sighed sadly as he remembered his brother. "Primus why did I leave?" He suddenly cried, leaning against the wall. His battle computer was taken out by Hook, which made all emotions he was repressing return. Struggling to compose the now overflowing emotions, Prowl left the wash racks, intend on recharging the pain away.

"Barricade report to my office immediatly." Prowl groaned. 'Just what I needed..'

* * *

***Gets bricked* I've been busy! Oh, and no updates next week cause I have my sweet 16! :D**

**Reviews are love!**


	11. Bad Intentions, A Mourning Brother

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone

Warnings: violence, sexual harasment

Note: Sorry this is so late! My netbook crashed three times!

* * *

Prowl walked down to Megatron's office, glancing at the Decepticons that he had passed. Weary opticed, Prowl barely recognized Starscream who was grinning at him. "Competion back on, Barry?" He sneered. Prowl shrugged, entering the war lord's office. It was fairly large, almost like Optimus's office, except less empty. Prowl supressed a shudder as he walked to the desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked as quietly as he could. He had worked for the war lord long enough to know if you had an attitude with him, you would be killed. Megatron got up from the throne-like chair and walked over to Prowl, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to congradulate you." Megatron grinned, his fingers inching closer to Prowl's doorwings (much to Prowl's discomfort).

"Congradulate?" Prowl asked, taking a step away. "For what?" Megatron advanced, his grin widening.

"Your promotion. Have you forgotten already?" He asked. Prowl's optics widened. **_'Scrap, kill me now!'_** "I guess you did." Megatron now had Prowl in between himself and the very large desk.

"Sir, I must decline I am still an Autobo-" Prowl was cut off when Megatron crashed his lips against his. With a squeak of protest, Prowl pushed Megatron off. Megatron sneered, grabbing Prowl's head to have him look in his optics.

"What did you just say?" Megatron growled. Prowl took a breath, puffing his chest out slightly.

"I am an Autobot. The only reason I returned was to keep my brother and the others safe." Prowl stood his ground, making Megatron back off a bit. "Now if you'll excuse me." Prowl walked passed Megatron, his thoughts drifting to his brother and how the others were. Megatron's arm snatched out, grabbing Prowl by the doorwing and yanking him to the ground.

"So unwise.." Megatron sneered. "You will learn to obey like you had all those years ago." With that, Megatron attacked, leaving Prowl helpless to his mercy.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

Jazz awoke feeling pain, causing him to groan. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Jazz." Ratchet's voice floating in his helm. Jazz latched out, grasping the medic in his grasp.

"P-Prowl..?" The way he had said it, with so much despair in that one word, made Ratchet gasp and pull out of Jazz's grasp.

"We're trying to get him out of the Decepticon's hands, Jazz." Ratchet replied, frowning when Jazz turned onto his side and cried into his arm. Feeling the need to leave the third in command to cry, Ratchet patted Jazz's shoulder, muttering a soft, "Don't worry about this too much." before retreating to his office. Jazz numbly looked on, pain and fear lanced in his features as he cried for his brother to return.

* * *

**Ahh! *gets bricked* I'm sorry this is so late! I can explain! My netbook crashed twice in 2 weeks and it wouldn't turn back on!**

**Anyway, yes Prowl gets raped, it isn't shown (sorry people) and Jazz is being all depressed. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**oh! I was going to give you guys two chapters, but my mom's getting re-married tomorrow, so I'll just have one big chapter for you guys next week!**


	12. Trying to escape again?

Disclaimer: I own nobody except myself and ocs'

Warnings: mentions of sexual harrasment, harrasment, violence

Note: Sorry this is so late!

* * *

-

"So, WHY are we going against Optimus' orders?" Sabrina asked, crawling on all fours as she looked into each vent. Marissa did her best to shrug, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"Because we need to find Prowl soon! We can't just sit around and wait for a plan!" She grinned, stopping near another vent to look in.

"Right, so we're being irrational humans in the Decepticon's base trying to find our friend who could already be de-" Sabrina was cut off when Marissa made a shush noise, pointing down to the room that was below them. A small whimper broke the silence, causing Marissa and Sabrina to look closer. Prowl was curled up on a berth, trembling slightly as he tried to hold back tears. "PROWL!" Sabrina cried, kicking the vent open. Marissa jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet. Sabrina fell, landing on her aft. "Ouch!" Prowl looked at them with wide optics.

"What are you two doing here?" He cried, "You'll be killed!" Sabrina had gotten up, brushing off herself before looking up at Prowl.

"We're the rescue party!" She cried. Spyshot, who was sitting on Sabrina's shoulder, beeped encouragingly.

"You look like your in pain..." Marissa observed, causing Prowl to groan inwardly. 'Please don't notice.'

"I'm fine." He winced when he stood up, a hand immediatly going to cover his codpiece. Sabrina and Marissa frowned, sharing a glance.

"You're not fine. Something happened." Sabrina said. "What happened?" It wasn't a question. More like a command.

"Nothing." Prowl muttered. "Let's just get out of here!"

"No No No!" Marissa proclaimed. "You have to tell us what happened. Just in case." Prowl sighed. This week wasn't his best by far, especially on an emotional level.

"Please...?" Sabrina pleaded, rubbing her casted arm. "Did Megatron hurt you?"

'What am I in theropy?' Prowl thought, shaking his helm at the two girls. "Let's just leave...I already found a chip they had put in me to track me, and I used it against Ravage."

"How'd you do that?" Marissa asked.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Prowl looked around. The room was quiet at this time of night, meaning Prowl was safe from the taunts once again. Walking over to the energon container, a sharp, static like pinch hit Prowl in the chevron. Confused, he rubbed the sore spot, only to find a tiny lump at the tip. Careful not to break the tip, he plucked the device off of his chevron to examine it. "What the...?" The small beeping noise it admitted explained Prowl's headaches, but the closer Prowl looked, the more he realized that it was a tracking device. Anger flowed through him. How dare they TRACK him? A soft growling brought his attention back to reality as Ravage entered the room, his sharp red optics meeting Prowl's briefly before jumping up onto the couch and curling up there. Prowl looked back at the chip in his hand before looking towards Ravage, a decision in his processor._

_"Here, kitty kitty." He cooed, like he had seen Sabrina do to her two cats. Ravage picked his head up, confusion clear on the face plates. "I won't harm you. C'mon kitty kitty kitty." A soft clicking coming from him as he sat on his heels, a hand extending towards the now curious feline. Ravage came closer, examining the hand before rubbing his head against the outstretched hand. Prowl couldn't help but smile. His plan was working. Slowly and carefully, Prowl pet Ravage, leaving the small chip on the feline without him noticing. Patting him once more, Prowl left the room, energon forgotten as he was pinged to go to meet with Megatron._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

* * *

-

"I can't believe you cooed at Ravage!" Sabrina muttered through giggles. Prowl shook his head, a blush on his features as he pointed towards the vent.

"Which way are we going? The vent or the door?" Prowl asked, causing Marissa to tap her chin in thought.

"Door. We'll take the back hallways." Marissa replied before peaking through the door. "Sabrina, go infront and scout." Sabrina nodded, running towards the end of the hall and looking before giving a thumbs up. Prowl and Marissa ran towards her, Prowl's footsteps as silent and light as they could be (for a robot). This process went on for a whole ten minutes before footsteps were heard. "HIDE!" Marissa whispered, her eyes wide with fear. Prowl ducked into the nearest supply closet while Sabrina and Marissa hid behind the two panels sticking out of the wall. Soundwave stopped for a second to look down the hall before returning to the datapad he was reading. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief once his footsteps were no longer heard.

"Whew! That was close." Marissa nodded at the statement, looking back when the door opened slightly. Prowl looked between the two. "It's safe." Prowl nodded, walking towards the two.

"Sabrina, wanna be scout?" Marissa asked.

"I don't have to be. The exit's across the hall!" Sabrina replied, joy in her voice. Prowl smiled. If his plan worked, he wouldn't have to go into hiding, or return back to the Decepticons due to fear. The three bolted across the hall, this time not caring to look if anyone had seen them. Just as they rounded the final corner, Sabrina and Marissa collided with something hard and cold. Prowl stopped just short, his spark frozen.

"Hey Barricade, what's the meaning of this?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this is so late! I usually have these up every week, but stuff keeps coming up, so I'm sorry! :(**

**Reviews, Favs and Subscriptions are love :D**

**And This is the second to last chapter!**


End file.
